Triple Kill
by Fantasism
Summary: Zombie!AU. Gakupo teaches the young, new recruit how to fire a gun. Rin is a pretty strange student, though. GakuRin; One-shot. Rated T to be safe.


A/n: OKAY so I saw this really cute GakuRin picture on Tumblr. And now I have a write a story about it. And, hey, zombies are always cool.

Disclaimer: I own neither the picture, nor Vocaloids.

–

Triple Kill

It's be two years.

Two years since Kamui Gakupo had been recruited into the Vocaloids, an elite zombie-killing squad in southern Japan. It'd started out simple enough—one of the members had seen him kill one of the walkers with nothing but his katana. Since then, they'd scouted him out, geared him up, and trained him to be one of them.

And now, well... he wasn't a merciless killer, per say, but he did what he had to do. That including offing both people and zombies. Basically anyone who got in the way of the Vocaloids.

It wasn't a perfect society, but in this apocalyptic world, what was?

–

He had a new mission today.

For once, he was not to go out and take down as many of the undead as possible. Oh, no. This job was much more dangerous.

He had to train a little girl.

She was about sixteen, and stood barely five-foot-nothing, not even reaching his shoulder. She was a thin little thing, with short blonder hair and icy blue eyes. Oh, boy, were those eyes icy. He'd locked gazes with her yesterday and felt his heart literally freeze from the cool temperature of them.

"Don't worry about it too much," his best friend, Megurine Luka, comforted. She smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure it'll be fine. I mean, she barely looks like she could hurt a fly, I know, but you should've _seen _her kill, Kamui! Her and her brother rode one of those things that pave streets—I think they called it a road roller? They ran over a good three dozen of 'em within ten minutes. It was pretty awesome."

Gakupo didn't really care how awesome it was. He hated training new recruits.

–

Kagamine Rin approached him with a scowl on her otherwise pretty features, showing that she was no more pleased with this arrangement than he was. "Let's get this over with," she said.

Gakupo had the sneaking suspicion that she was pouting because she'd been separated from her twin, who was being trained by Kaito Shion. The two blondes were awfully close, and prone to bad moods when not in each others company.

Gakupo supposed that's how it happened when you could only rely on one single person for two whole years.

Alas, he nodded and they began trekking their way to the training grounds, which was really just a clearing in the woods near where the Vocaloids' camp was set up. Talk was limited, and Gakupo wondered if Rin was truly just a quiet person, or if it was just him.

He bet on the latter.

When they reached the field, he pulled out a gun from the holster on his thigh. "Have you ever used one of these?" he asked, holding the weapon out for her. Rin took it and held it in her hands, feeling the weight of it.

"The closest to a gun I ever got was paintball ones. So no, I've never used a real one."

He had to smile a bit at that. He used to be an avid paintball-player himself.

Then his smile faltered when she aimed it at his foot and asked, "Is this thing loaded?"

Gakupo jumped away, a glower settling on his features as he ripped the gun away from her. "Yes, yes it is. Rule number one: Don't aim at your friends."

She crinkled her nose in a way that he would have described as _cute _if he wasn't cross with her. "We're not friends," she stated matter-of-factly. "It's more of a student-teacher relationship, really."

The man frowned. "Friends are hard to come by these days," he told her, "I'd take what I could get."

"Yeah, well," she started lamely, "I don't _need _you. Me and Len'll be fine on our own if it came down to it." Len being her brother. Gakupo pursed his lips, but didn't press on the subject.

"Whatever," he said. "Do you want to learn how to shoot or not?"

"I wanna learn."

"Good." He blew long, purple hair out of his face and then handed her the gun again. "This time _don't _point it at me—point it at that big tree over there."

She held it in one hand and points, but her grip was shaky. He moved in front of her, and grabbed her free arm by the wrist and placed her fingers around the gun. "You want to use two hands," he said. "Guns are heavy, and the recoil will probably snap your wrist if you use one."

She wrapped all of her fingers around the handle. "Two hands," she repeated, "Got it."

Well, Gakupo thought, at least she seemed to be a fast learner.

"Good," he said. "Now, see that branch?" He pointed to a thick one hanging off the tree. It was a big enough target. "Shoot it."

She grinned, a sadistic setting of her lips that made Gakupo want to take a step back. But he didn't, because he wasn't a pansy, and a little girl really shouldn't scare him so much. "Right on," she said, and pulled the trigger.

And totally missed the branch.

But she did fall backwards and right onto her ass. The gun fell out of her hands and onto the ground near his feet. He loomed over her, not helping the smile that graced his lips. "Not like that," he said, rather self-righteously.

Rin swore loudly, getting onto her feet and brushing her rear off. She grimaced and said, "That wasn't supposed to happen." She shook her head, blonde strands flying every which way.

_So much for being a fast learner._

Figuring he couldn't just give up, Gakupo bent down and scooped the gun up off the dirt, then approached Rin. Standing behind her this time, he handed the weapon to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, facing her towards the branch again. He slid his hands down her arms and placed his hands over hers, squeezing. "Aim a little bit to the right, and up."

"I don't need you to hold onto me," she said sharply. She shrugged her shoulders, attempting to push him off. "The recoil was just... unexpected."

Gakupo back off, but stayed behind her, just in case. He watched as she crinkled her nose and bit her lip, then pulled the trigger once more.

She was closer this time, and actually skimmed the wood. Still, she lost her footing and fell into his chest. He caught her by the waist and saw her fumble for the gun, which was trying to worm its way out of her hands, it seemed. "I'm fine!" she shouted.

The man set her straight, frowning. This girl was as stubborn as all hell, it seemed. "Just let me help you out once," he asked. Then, tacked on, "Please."

Her lips pursed, but she nodded, turned away from him, but he could see the tips of her ears turn red. Cute, he thought, she was embarrassed. But he wisely chose not to call her out on it.

Standing behind her, he covered her small hands with his large ones, completely engulfing hers. Neither commented, but Gakupo found it kind of funny. He helped her aim, and told her to shoot.

She did so, and they hit the branch straight on. And Rin only stumbled a little bit.

Rin grinned for the first time then. "I hit it!" she exclaimed, seemingly to totally forget he had helped at all. Then, her smile disappeared as she remembered. "Lemme try by myself this time."

He nodded and released her. Her tongue poked out from the corner of her mouth in concentration. Focusing, she tugged on the trigger.

Surprisingly, she nailed the branch. And didn't even fall over. The gun stayed in her hands.

"Ha!" She pumped a fist in the air. "Take that!"

"It's a tree," Gakupo said, a little put off that she didn't fall over at least _one _more time. A little humility would be good for her. "I don't think it can take anything."

She promptly flipped him the bird, and he couldn't help but smile. Humble or not, she was certainly entertaining. "You're an ass," she said, but her lips were tilted upwards. "I kind of like it," Rin admitted, "I'm not used to _real _people these days, I guess."

That surprised Gakupo. Most didn't appreciate his dry humor and sarcastic comments. A lot thought him obnoxious for it. But this little girl _liked _it?

A mischievous glint lit up her eyes and she slowly walked towards him. She crooked her fingers at him, and he bent down, going towards her will seemingly against his will. Totally shocking him, she grabbed him by the hair and planted her lips against his in a sweet, innocent kiss.

When she pulled away, she laughed at his probably comically wide eyes. "Thanks for the lessons, teach," she said, "But I gotta find Len."

Rin wiggled her fingers at him in a wave and turned away, starting back towards camp. "D-Don't you want to practice more?" he stuttered, then bit his tongue. He was an adult. He did not stutter at sixteen-year-olds.

"Nah," she rejected, "We got tomorrow. See ya then, Gakkun."

_Gakkun?_

This girl, Gakupo discovered as he watched her walk away, was certainly a mystery. Her mood swung rapidly, and good God, she had _kissed _him. He hadn't been kissed in more than two years.

And she kind of liked his attitude.

And maybe he kind of liked hers.

Shaking his head, Gakupo followed her back.

–

A/n: How was it?

R&R!


End file.
